A Day of Rinpana
by Revengermajestyliberator
Summary: 1st off Happy Birthday Kayochin *pops confetti* Pretty much a Rinpana oneshot read and review pls :D


So... haha new oneshot for the adorable Kayochin... happy Birthday Hanayo... and I don't own Love Live.

* * *

><p>"Nya~!" An orange haired girl screamed in joy as she hugged a brown haired girl walking down hallway of the school of Otonikizaka. "Kayochin!"<p>

"R-Rin-chan?! You surprised me there," Hanayo replied as she was enveloped in the hug of her fellow idol, childhood friend classmate and now girlfriend Rin.

"Kayochin, Eli-chan and Umi-chan cancelled today's practice nya~" Rin continued her hug on Hanayo not releasing in the slightest.

"Oh..." Hanayo was then lost in thought for a while... between being locked in Rin's hug and what could be done today, "Should we hang out with Nico-chan and Maki-chan?"

"They already ran out as soon as class ended," Rin pointed to the window, and through the window Hanayo saw Nico and Maki running out before embracing each other in hugs and kisses at the gate before running out.

"Well I guess that rules them out... Honoka-chan has a date with Tsubasa-chan... while Kotori-chan is gonna hang out with Nozomi-chan... while Eli-chan has a date with Umi-chan..."

"Then why not the 2 of us nya~? Just like before when we were kids nya~?" Rin seems to be restless as she kept on tapping her feet on the ground... but to her relief.

"I would love too Rin-chan," Hanayo then blushed at what she just said, "I-I-I mean a-as friends you know."

"Y-yeah, let's go nya~!" Despite blushing herself Rin was able to drag Hanayo out of the door... although where the 2 will go... to be honest Rin isn't sure as well but she decided to just keep running, dragging her friend along the way.

As the 2 friends arrived at the mall Hanayo wondered on why Rin brought her there... she wondered if her friend... who struggles with her lessons could remember what today is...

"Kayochin!"Rin said in a lyrical manner. "Where should we go nya~?"

"I-I don't know... how about you choose Rin-chan?" Hanayo wasn't able to choose as she just stood there watching Rin.

"But today is your-" Rin immediately slapped herself as she covered her mouth, not wanting to ruin a somewhat surprise that she has for Hanayo. "How about we get rice then nya~?"

"Rice?!" Hanayo suddenly got fired up upon hearing her favorite food. "Let's go!" Hanayo then instinctively took Rin's hand as she ran for the nearest rice selling food stand.

"Nyaa~! Kayochin slow down nya~" Rin almost fumbled a bit despite being athletic as Hanayo dragged her along.

Once they reached the shop though... both of them merely ate, Hanayo ordered rice(obviously) while Rin ordered ramen(again...) for the 3rd time. Yet to Rin watching Hanayo eat.

'Kayochin looks so pretty...' Rin thought to herself... little did she know though... she was already staring at Hanayo which said girl noticed.

"Rin-chan?" Hanayo flashed a look of concern... more than enough to snap Rin back to reality.

"NYAA~?! Nothing nya~" Rin hastily went back to her food hoping that Hanayo couldn't see her blushing face. "So Kayochin... do you want to go to Rin's house nya~?"

"You- you're house?! Sure!" Hanayo seemed upbeat... it's been a long time anyway since they were both able to hang out... considering that their time under Muse their school idol group hasn't really given them time to hang out.

"Yay nya~" Rin was now gleeful... and after eating they immediately went to Rin's house.

Yet from what Hanayo saw... she wondered how no one else was in her house... a question Rin instinctively answered.

"Rin's parents are out for the night nya~ So tonight is just for us nya~" Rin couldn't notice but Hanayo had a sigh of relief... yet why Hanayo herself is unsure. "Kayochin?"

"Yes Rin-chan?" Hanayo asked back to Rin as she wandered around the hallway of Rin's house.

"Come to the kitchen nya~"

"Ok!" Hanayo though curious about why Rin wants her to go to the kitchen... suspended the thought as she reached the kitchen, her eyes sparkling upon seeing what was there.

"Happy Birthday Kayochin nya~!" Rin cheerfully said as she embraced Hanayo.

"Wa?!" Hanayo was completely caught off guard... as Rin was able to remember her birthday... but to add to her confusion... her phone suddenly ringed on it were several text messages from the other members all wishing her a happy birthday.

"R-Rin-chan what is this?" Hanayo was able to mouth out the words despite being surprised... to answer her Rin merely smiled back as she enveloped the girl in a big hug.

"Rin asked everyone else to just let Rin spend the day with Kayochin nya~ It is Kayochin's birthday after all... and only Rin can spend the day with her girlfriend nya~" Rin pressed the hug not releasing in the slightest.

"Of course," Hanayo then leaned in and gave Rin a kiss one Rin returned with as much passion as she could. "Thanks Rin-chan... I love you."

"I love you too nya~! But can Kayochin stay over nya~?"

"I'll check..." Hanayo then texted her parents for permission, and in a few minutes a reply came... a reply of confirmation. She was allowed to stay the night. "Yes I can."

"Yay nya~!" The rest of the night was spent in happiness between the 2 lovers.

* * *

><p>Yay story done! Happy Birthday Hanayo and did you guys enjoy that? Updates for my other 2 stories are already being worked on but other than that... stay awesome and see you on other stories :D<p> 


End file.
